A baby makes 3
by nikita2108
Summary: CMPunk and AJ are gonna have a baby! Can she change his new attitude? Can he get over his reservations? Also gonna meet Punks Mom and sister Selene, welcome to A baby makes 3 - Drama, happiness, sadness and over all every day life! if you want all fluffy clouds and rainbows then this story isnt for you! - AN if you havent read this please take a look.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! So I have a new vice and that is AJ Lee and CM Punk, so here I am attempting my first WWE fanfic **

**I love reviews as much as anyone else but please be honest = if you don't like it or its rubbish please say so!**

**The amount of effort that goes into writing fanfics is ridiculous and don't want to be wasting my time **

**Summary **

**Everything that has happened in WWE up to this point has happened in my story, CM Punk is still an absolute dick and AJ is a little crazy **** what happens when AJ ups her game in her feud with Punk?**

_**A baby makes 3?**_

Chapter 1

AJ was happy right now, CM Punk had just lost to Team Hell No after his partner Dolph Ziggler returned the sentiment and left Punks ass high and dry. She was skipping down the hall to her office when she was approached by Paul Heyman.

"Oh hey Paul!" she greeted him with a very fake smile. "Shame about the match ha? Can't look good the WWE champion having a loss on his record?!"

"You think you are so clever don't you Miss Raw GM?" he more accused than questioned. "I think you fail to realise you just pissed off the champ even more than you already had." He looked smug before leaning close to her ear "you see the thing is a pissed of CM Punk is an unhappy CM Punk and an unhappy CM Punk is a dangerous CM Punk!"

AJ watched as Paul walked away smirking, she had to admit Punk did scare her and she wasn't looking forward to trying to talk to him.

"Cut! Thanks AJ great job" the cameraman told her.

"Thanks Tom, are we done for tonight?" she question before walking away after receiving a nod. That back stage segment with Paul had been intense, partly because she knew most of it was true.

A while later AJ arrived at her room in the hotel. She needed to talk to him; she hadn't for a week after what had happened on Raw the previous week. That hadn't been part of the script; he had genuinely wanted to embarrass her. She pulled out her phone and typed out a text;

*need to talk, think it's the least you owe me! AJ*

She spent the next 15 minutes trying to busy herself wondering why he wasn't texting back. It took him seconds to reply when they were sleeping together. She was just about to get in the shower when her phone bleeped.

_*seriously AJ! I don't think so, don't go acting like the innocent party here – you screwed me over first!*_

She was not going to get into a game of one up man ship with him. She would never admit it but with the amount of bitterness running through him right now she knew she was bound to lose.

*forget your ego for just 1 minute please and talk to me – its important*

As soon as she sent the message she regretted it, she wasn't ready to tell him her secret yet, she wasn't ready to tell anyone. His reply came within a minute.

_*this better be good! I'm listening*_

*you want to talk over text?* this wasn't something she could tell him in a text.

_*I said I was listening, I said nothing about talking.*_

AJ couldn't believe how much of an ass he was being now defiantly wasn't the time. *are you going to SmackDown this week?*

_*erm I do believe I said this better be good? Yes I will be at SD?!"_

*then I will speak to you then*

_*Whatever*_

Punk lay on his bed in his bus, he was confused right now. He was doing what was best for him for once, he had spent years doing what was good for business and it got him nowhere. Yes he was the WWE Champion but he wasn't being treated like one. During the segments with AJ and Bryan he had become close to the girl, they both like comic books, they both played video games and they were both straight edge. As soon as she was made GM he knew it all had to change. He wasn't getting any respect and if anyone deserved it he did. What he couldn't figure out was why she needed to talk to him, what could be so important she couldn't say it in the text. He drifted into a troubled sleep.

He arrived at SD later than he usually would, he didn't actually have a match and he had only really come to see AJ. She was in the ring cutting a promo so he put the television on to see if he could work out why she needed him from what she was saying. She had been talking about her probation for about 5 minutes, when Punks music hit. Punk looked on it wasn't him, he watched as Paul Heyman made his way down to the ring.

"what do you want Paul?"

"Miss Raw GM I still haven't had an answer to my proposal?" Paul smirked.

"I thought my answer was obvious when I slapped you in the face? Or was I not clear? You want an answer?" Paul nodded. "Never!"

"AJ, AJ, AJ I really don't think you have thought this through?"

"I don't think it requires thought Paul – you disgust me, you repulse me and I hate you"

"You silly little girl, you probably just threw away your best chance at keeping your job, you really are crazy!"

As Paul turned to walk away, AJ reached out to grab his shoulder, he turned swatting her hard to the ring mat. Seconds after she hit her hands flew to her abdomen as she writhed around in pain. Paul signalled for medics, this hadn't been in the script.

Punk stared blankly at the screen, hoping his thoughts weren't right, is that what she had to tell him, he had to know. He ran down to ringside and entered the ring.

"AJ, AJ look at me" she looked up her eyes full of painful tears. "AJ are you...?" she just nodded in response, with that punk scooped her up and exited the ring, he ran backstage to the trainer's room. "Help!" he shouted as he burst through the doors. "She's pregnant!"

**Okay so what do you think? Should I carry on? Is there anyone else you would like to see in the story? Reviews welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I hoped you all liked chapter 1 so much, I wrote chapter 2 just in case! **

_**A baby makes 3**_

Chapter 2

"How many weeks are you April?" the trainer asked while a medic called 911.

"14" she whimpered.

Punk looked shocked, "seriously? AJ you reffed a match yesterday! What were you thinking?" AJ looked scared as hell right now and he didn't want to but he had to ask "is it mine?"

She nodded "I'm sorry." She was perfectly aware he didn't want children. "I don't expect anything from you; I just thought you should know, it probably doesn't matter now anyway." She began to sob.

After a couple of minutes of silence Paul Heyman barged into the trainer's room, "AJ I'm sorry I had no idea, I would never have pushed you if I had known" Paul did genuinely feel bad, he had little emotion but would never hurt a pregnant woman.

"Please leave" she mumbled.

"Are you okay? Is she okay?" Paul just wanted an answer.

"She said leave" punk spat from where he was standing by the door.

"Phil, how is she? Is the baby okay?"

"Look Paul, there's every chance you just killed my baby, so I suggest you leave before I remove you!" At the revelation Heymans eyes widened in shock. This would not be good for Punks career.

"April we need to get you out to the ambulance" the trainer announced.

"Can I come?" punk asked. When she nodded he picked her up again and carried her towards the ambulance.

They had been at the hospital for 15 minutes neither had said a word when a doctor came in. "Miss Mendez?" he questioned and she nodded, "I'm Doctor Roy, is it okay if I do an ultrasound to see what's going on?" AJ still didn't speak just lifted her top and shuffled down the bed. The doctor placed some gel on her belly before placing the scanner on her stomach. "Just give me a moment to have a little look and I will inform you of my findings." Doctor Roy stared intently at the screen before turning it round "here we go, everything is fine." AJ stopped snivelling and looked at the scream. "The nurse said you took a tumble?" AJ nodded, "well from what I can see baby just wasn't too pleased and since there was no bleed, I think you're good to go home but from now on take it easy! See your gynaecologist for a scan in 2 weeks just to be on the safe side but everything is looking fine, would you like a picture?"

The doctor was talking but all Punk had heard was that the baby was fine and he wouldn't admit it but he was very relieved. Sure he didn't want kids, but he didn't want to lose one either. "Hey doc, can we get 2 of those pictures?" AJ looked at him as the doctor nodded. "What?" he shrugged, "I need something to show my mother".

They were waiting outside the hospital for a cab when he spoke, "look April, I'm not saying I'm going to be Dad of the year and I'm not sure after everything that has happened we can even be friends, let alone anything else, but I'm not going to abandon you." She looked at him when he said this. "I will be there for my kid."

Once they reached the hotel he helped her to her room, "I'm going to go get Kaitlin to come stay with you, best you're not alone right now." She didn't know what to think anymore. She was still pregnant, she was glad the baby was okay but if she was being really honest she thought losing the baby may not have been as bad as having it.

He reached the room he was looking for and began knocking "Kaitlin open up!" he half shouted.

"What do you want Phil?" she asked as she opened the door.

"AJ's fine and so is the baby but I need you to stay with her!" he stated.

"Look AJ and I haven't been all that close recently, I'm glad she's okay but I'm not convinced I'm the right person to be supporting her through this. Can't you ring her sister or something?"

"Babies change everything and she needs a friend right now, please Kaitlin." She could see in his eyes he was being sincere.

"What room?" she asked.

"228 and tell her to get some sleep and I will be in touch soon, thank you."

When Punk returned to his bus he saw the last person he wanted to see right now sitting on the step. "What do you want now Paul?"

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine"

"Then no harm done, shall we step inside?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? She is carrying my kid Paul and you could have quite easily killed it! I don't want to see you right now so I suggest you get out of my face before I make you regret it!" he walked inside slamming the door as he finished his sentence. He sat at the table in what he called a dining room 10 months a year.

He pulled out his phone and called his sister.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Hey sis, got time for a chat?"

"Are you aware what time it is?"

"Yeah sorry about that, but truth be told I'm in a bit of a mess right now and I really don't know what to do!" he said sadly.

"Hey hey, I'm listening. What's wrong?"

"You remember AJ right?"

"Yeah?"

"well she's pregnant and its mine and tonight she could of lost it and I don't know how I feel, I mean I don't think I feel anything for her but when the doc said the baby was fine, I'm not even joking my heart did a flip I was so relieved and I don't want to screw up and"

"Phil" she cut him off. "Take time to breath" she heard him exhale, "just do right by the child, go to appointments and scans, spend time with AJ, buy things for the baby and you will be fine. I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Yeah about that, can you not tell mom and dad? I'm going to ask AJ if she wants to come with me to tell them, you know what moms like if I just turn up and say I got some girl pregnant she will kill me!" he joked, even though it was true, he could guarantee his mom would ask when they were getting married the second she knew she would be a Nana.

"Secrets safe, but I'm going to sleep because it's like 3 am and I am exhausted"

"Night sis and thanks."

"Anytime, love ya"

Punk showered and got into bed, he was just about to attempt sleep when he decided to send a text;

_*I'm going to be there for our baby April, will you come home with me next week to tell my parents?*_

AJ and Kaitlin had talked for over an hour and aired out all their differences and where now laid side by side on AJ's bed watching a film and eating the contents of the mini bar, when AJ received the text, she replied instantly;

*okay and thanks Phil*

_*you should be asleep and don't thank me, believe me you have nothing to thank me for. –Phil*_

**Hope you like this story so far **** I like reviews ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews and follows. So here's the thing, I don't have tons of free time as I have 2 babies, 3 if you count my husband so I will update as much as I possibly can. I hope your enjoying the story so far **

**Don't think I have said it yet but I do not own anything!**

**Also quick question, do you think Punk and AJ would be better with a boy or a girl? Let me know in a review and the one with the most votes will win! **

_**A baby makes 3**_

It had been 5 days and other than daily texts from Punk AJ hadn't really seen or spoke to anybody, but tonight was the night she was going to meet his parents. She searched through her wardrobe trying to find something wholesome. She finally decided on a long dress with a very high neckline and full skirt. She was thinking how stupid she looked as Punk barged in. "never heard of knocking?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry wasn't aware I had knocked up a Walton! AJ you look like a pilgrim what the hell are you wearing?"

She looked at him, he was wearing some combat trousers and a hoodie teamed with a pair of converse. She tried to look offended "I don't want your parents to think I'm a whore!"

"Please change? Be you! Believe me you don't have to impress them, once they find out you have the holy grail, you could wear a bin bag and my mom would tell you your outfit complimented you just lovely!" he mimicked making her smile, she grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

He was sat by the window waiting for her when she returned to the room wearing a pair of short shorts, a red t and red converse. "Much better" he complimented, now he looked at her he could tell she was pregnant. Was it just because he knew she was or was she really showing? "Ready for this?"

"Ready as I will ever be" she replied with a small smile.

When they reached his parents house Punk had to literally drag her up the path and again through the door. Punk had rang his mother and said they were coming, he had referred to AJ as a co-worker, he didn't know what else to call her. They weren't together and he wasn't sure they were even friends. "Mom? Dad? Hello?" he shouted as they entered.

"Oh my boy, it's so good to see you!" she said embracing her son. "You must be April? Nice to meet you dear" she reached to shake AJ's hand.

"You have a lovely home Mrs Brooks" AJ smiled politely.

"Why thank you, but please call me Anna and this is my husband John" she motioned to the man who appeared at her side.

Punk had a very strained relationship with his father but they had both agreed to stay civil for his mother's sake. "Phil" his father nodded to him and received one back. "Nice to meet you April".

"Come let's sit in the lounge and wait for Selene, she shouldn't be long" his mother motioned. In all honesty Punk couldn't be happier his sister would be there, they were very close and it was defiantly a plus she already knew April was pregnant.

"Selene in the house!" the heard her call from the hall, Punk literally jumped from his seat where he had sat in silence for the last 3 minutes, if his count had been right to go great his sister. "Hey bro" she said whilst hugging him, "nice to see you again AJ" she smiled genuinely at the petite brunette.

"Dinner" his mother suddenly shouted and they all made their way to the dining room. As they sat down AJ took in all the food his mother had made, it all looked delicious and she was starving.

"Mom before we eat, there's something I need to say" all eyes were on him it was now or never, "Aprils is 15 weeks pregnant, you're going to be grandparents." Nobody said anything and the tension could quite easily be cut with a knife.

"You know, if I had known my future daughter in law was coming for dinner, I would have at least got out the posh cutlery" his mother began to waffle "and April dear I must say that jacket compliments you just lovely." April smiled at the fact his mother had done everything he had said she would.

"Not engaged, not getting married, hell not even in a relationship" as Punk said the words, his mother and father both sat mouths agape. AJ silently thinking, 'great, they think I'm a whore'.

"That's not a very good situation to bring a child into the world son" his dad began and both Punk and Selene's faces dropped. "A child needs a stable environment in order to nurture and grow." Punk could not believe the words coming out of his mouth. "They need the security of having parents who stick together and love each other, not 2 friends co-parenting! Is this to do with Amy? Is she back on the scene?"

"Shut the hell up!" Punk spat towards his father. "How dare you lecture me on parenting? Have you looked at yourself recently? You're that bad Selene tells people you're dead, you're that bad I barely come here! You are a lame excuse for a father and truth be told if it wasn't for mom you wouldn't be in my life!" his dad looked shocked "so no Amy isn't on the scene and no I am not in a relationship with April, honestly, I'm not sure we are even friends as turns out I'm quite the jerk! Like father like son ha?" he couldn't stop now, aggression like this had been building up in him for years and it was starting to spill out. "One thing I do know is that I will never let my kid down like you did us, what's going on between April and me doesn't matter because as long as we are both the best parent we can be it will make no difference to the child's life."

"Phillip please, don't do this" his mother begged.

"I'm sorry mom but I'm done with this pretending all is well in the Brooks household crap, I'm 33 years old, and the time for fairytale is over. April come on were leaving." As they both rose to leave, his mother began to sob.

"I'm sorry Mrs Brooks, he will come round I would like very much for you to be a part of our babies life." With that she turned to leave noticing Punk had already gone.

She made her way out to the car and they drove in silence back to the hotel, the walk to her room was silent yet again and when they entered her room her took residence at the seat by the window. She went to the bathroom and changed into her pyjamas and he was still sat there when she returned. He looked sad, a look she hadn't really seen in him before. AJ was perfectly aware the move she was about to make could have dire consequences but he looked like he needed it. So she walked over to him and crawled into his lap her arms circling her neck. After a few seconds she felt his arms slip round her waste. She held him as he silently sobbed.

**Okay so I feel the need to explain myself, this story is somewhat out of character and context. It's my story so therefore they can do whatever I say they are doing! **** Much love (mwah)**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off can I say how happy I am with the wonderful reviews and pm's I have been receiving. They really do make writers feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **

**In the last chapter I focussed on Punks relationship with his father, I read somewhere that his relationship with his father is strained in real life as his dad is/was an alcoholic.**

**I actually can't stop writing this story because I have so many ideas! I'm just glad some of you are enjoying it too.**

**As usual I own nothing and votes for sex of the baby please **

**Finally big thanks to *RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21*, I had completely forgot about AJ's family and she has kindly reminded me so thank you! **

_**A baby makes 3**_

**Chapter 4**

It was Monday morning and Punk and AJ were having a meeting with WWE executives to decide where to go with the storyline now AJ was pregnant. It wasn't even like the fans hadn't noticed, since her collapse in the ring a week previous she alone had received at least 500 tweats all asking the same question.

"I don't know what to do you guys? If we say it's yours Punk then everything you have worked for to create the attitude you have now will have all been for nothing, because I can't imagine you're willing to slag off you own kid right?" Triple H half asked, earning himself a massive glare from Punk. "As for you AJ there's no hiding the fact you're pregnant, even if you hadn't collapsed last week, I can tell just by looking."

"Well how about Phil cuts a promo and slogs me off rather than our baby?" AJ suggested.

"You're the mother of my child AJ, I'm not going to go out and slag you off, could we not just not mention it?" Punk asked.

"Look Punk, I understand how you feel, I would never enjoy bitching about Steph but I would do it because it's my job! Also Heyman stays, if nothing else you can feed off him, we will review this next week. Oh an AJ in line with your contract you can stay as a non active employee up to 26 weeks, after that backstage only please." Hunter said as he opened the door for them to leave.

Neither of them were very happy with what had been said at the meeting but hunter was right, they needed to keep Punks attitude up and one of the best ways to do it was to keep him by Heymans side. As much as he hated him right now Punk had to admit he was excellent at his job. They walked down the corridor towards the catering area, as they arrived AJ was ambushed by her long time friend Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn had been the only one to know about AJ's pregnancy "come sit with us babe?"

"Erm, sure" she looked over to see Stephan, Zack, Eve and Alex. "So I guess I'll see you later?"

"You should sit with us too Punk, there's plenty of room" Kaitlyn offered suppressing them both.

He had seen Cena and Orton sat way in the back and was contemplating joining them, until he saw the hopeful look on AJ's damn face! Why did that girl have the ability to change his mind with a look? He was seriously hoping he didn't have a daughter, one look and he would be whipped! "Lead the way" punk smiled, almost genuinely kaitlyn thought.

They had all got some food and were sat making general chit chat when Kaitlyn asked, "oh April I totally forgot, how did your mom take the news she going to be a granny?"

"Who knows? We'll see when I send her the picture." AJ said bluntly.

"Of the sonogram?" kaitlyn asked.

"No the baby" AJ stated bluntly. Punk couldn't believe it, could it be that her family was as fucked up as his? "Not straight away, she would probably say it was ugly or something! My sister waited 6 weeks I think."

"You're not telling her?" Kaitlyn asked.

"You've met my mother kaitlyn do you really think she would be interested?" AJ asked a hint of sadness in her voice. "I wouldn't bother her with something so trivial."

"Ring your mother tell her we will be there Saturday, she needs to know." He got up to leave and turned back to her "oh and April, don't call my child trivial ever again."

AJ was shocked she didn't mean to offend him, she got her phone out and dialled her Moms number, she answered after three rings;

"April? What's up?"

"I'm coming on Saturday night and I'm bringing a friend please make sure your home?"

"Seriously April? You know statuary is bingo night! This better be good! And your friend better not be that creep you brought home last time!"

"Its not Daniel and its actually important so please don't make out like I am wasting your time!"

"If it's that important just tell me know and then I don't have to cancel on the girls?"

"See you Saturday mother."

With that she hung up her mother was unbelievable sometimes, to be fair her mother had changed completely with her sister when she had her baby and actually made time for the kid but there was nothing to she would do the same with her.

**Raw that night**

Punk made his way down to the ring accompanied by Paul and met with a sea of boos. He really didn't want to do this but he needed his job. He decided to let Paul do most of the talking;

"So" heyman began. "Turns out little Miss GM has been a very silly girl. Flushed her pills down the toilet and got herself knocked up." The crowd erupted on hearing of AJ's pregnancy, Punk felt physically sick and surely this was only going to get worse. "Very unfair of you AJ trapping the WWE Champion like that, CM Punk is at the height of his career and you would try and ruin it with a child? Why would you do that?" he passed the microphone over to Punk.

It was now or never "not really showing me the respect I deserve is it?" he asked no one in particular. "there are many words I would use to describe myself; excellent, handsome, powerful, domineering, one I would not use is idiot!" he didn't want to say it but he had no choice, it was his job on the line, "I mean come on is it even mine?" he said it, he felt sick, he knew full well it was his child.

AJ's music hit to a huge pop as she skipped her way down to the ring "I wouldn't call you an idiot, not to your face anyway, don't you worry your pretty little head champ, Punk junior and I will be just fine without your lame ass! Oh and Punk enjoy your match – its next." With that she skipped away again.

Turns out Punk didn't enjoy his match; Ryback had taken a lot out of him before the match ended in disqualification. Paul interfering, it certainly wasn't time for Ryback to pin the WWE Champion yet. He made his way to his locker room to shower and change.

He made his way inside and saw her. She was sat on a chair crying. "Oh god AJ, is everything okay?"

"Did you mean any of it?"

"not a word I promise you, I am proud to be our babies daddy" he smiled at her the only genuine smile she had seen out of him in a really long time, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him neck and chuckled slightly when she felt him embrace her back.

"I called my mother" she said, as he put her down.

"And?"

"She not too pleased" AJ told him.

"You told her?" he asked.

"No!" she said as if it were obvious. "About missing the bingo silly."

**Okay so next chapter we meet AJ's family and then chapter 6 is the gender scan! So get you votes in nice and early people! As always rate and review, I'm not as happy with this one as I have been some others.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm starting to lose faith in my story guys, I have had 1500 views of my story and hardly any reviews, does that mean 99% of readers don't like it?**

**Lots of votes however for babies gender and unless we get lots of votes from this chapter, then there is a clear winner.**

**As usual I don't own anything, although I seriously wish I owned CM Punk, not loving the new haircut at all however.**

**Trying to make chapters slightly longer each time as well **

_**A baby makes 3**_

**Chapter 5**

**Smack Down **

AJ's music hit and the crowd instantly went wild, she had received so many messages of congratulations in the last 24 hours he twitter had frozen at one point. Once she entered the ring, she just stood for a minute taking in the atmosphere and the applause from the crowd.

"Firstly I want to say a big thank you to everyone, your words mean a lot to me and the support I have received has been massive. However you all know why I am here? Last night on Raw I was verbally attacked by Paul Heyman and CM Punk. I am here to state that I will not accept such comments, either personally or professionally. I have been talking to Smack Down general manager Booker T and he has granted me permission to create a fan active match right here tonight."

CM Punks music hit to a lot of heat as he stalked his way to the ring, "oh AJ, what's it going to be this time? Was Ryback not enough?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Tonight CM Punk will face one of three men" she announced ignoring him completely. "Your choices are the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus, Randy Orton and Dolph Ziggler."

"Seriously AJ, you know I can beat all these men, why are you wasting my time? Again!"

"Oh and Paul Heyman is not allowed at ringside" she added before skipping off.

**After Smack Down**

Punk made his way out to his bus, his match with Randy had been difficult, he was in a lot of pain right now and the only thing to fix that would be a boiling hot shower. As he reached his bus he saw her sitting there, "hey, is everything okay with the baby?" he asked. Non baby communication between them was minimal.

"Everything's fine I think, I was just wondering, how would you feel about leaving for New Jersey on Thursday morning? I will change thing with my Mom so we can see her then and then I have a gynaecologist appointment on Friday" she looked to him he wasn't saying anything but he did look like he was listening. "I was going to find out the sex of the baby, I mean you don't have to come, I just thought you might want to."

He cut her off she was starting to freak out "April, I would love to come." She looked relieved now "but right now my crazy baby momma must have her hormones running her thoughts because she just put me in a hell of a match and I need to shower and stretch out!"

"I could help"

His eyes went wide "I think that's what got us in this position." He smirked.

"I meant with the stretch out" she was red with embarrassment.

"Maybe some other time, get yourself to the hotel and rest" he touched her arm fondly before entering his bus.

**Thursday**

They had agreed to meet at the airport which was clearly a bad idea. They hadn't been able to find each other yet due to a huge amount of fan interaction. She made it to the check in desk and sent Punk a text. *probably best we checked in separately*

_*oh yeah, hating this storyline right this second, a very hormonal woman has just told me that child support will get my ass!*_

*ha-ha, so funny  where are you?*

_*going to let you check in, then I will, meet me at the first class lounge?*_

*your flying first class?*

_*you're not?*_

*no*

***change your ticket***

*you change yours!*

_*AJ, unless you want someone tweeting about us flying together change your ticket*_

*fine*

**New Jersey**

They had landed at around lunch time and had taken a cab to a hotel, Punk had asked why she wasn't staying at her mothers and she just laughed at him. He didn't know what the deal was between AJ and her mom but he was about to find out.

When they reached AJ's mothers house, Punk had to admit he was nervous. AJ hadn't mentioned a father and he was secretly hoping there wasn't one. If he had a daughter and she came home and told him she was pregnant he would be knocking tem bells of shit out of the baby daddy!

As they entered the house April's mother was sat on the settee, "oh April sweetie thank you so much for changing from Saturday wouldn't have been good for the girls. Also hate to be rude but I only have 20 minutes before Elaine picks me up for bridge so make it snappy!" she looked to Punk. "Who's your friend? He certainly is very handsome."

"I'm Phil mam, Phil brooks." Punk reached out his hand and she accepted. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Mendez"

"Ha! Mrs. Mendez please! Mr Mendez slopped out of here 11 years ago with the town bike, I don't use that name, call me Eva." Punk looked shocked.

"Mom there's a reason why I am here."

"Then spit it out April!" her mother said un interested.

"Mom the thing is I'm, well I'm going to... I'm" April was nervous, she couldn't complete a sentence.

"Pregnant?" he mother finished for her.

"How did you...?" she asked.

"I might not watch that crap you call a career but I do have the internet April." He mother said venomously. April was shocked, why hadn't her mother told her straight away that she knew. "Nice of you by the way" she motioned towards her belly, "telling the world before me, lovely way to treat your mother April."

April had tears in her eyes, she felt punks hand on her lower back, "it's not like you would actually care anyway so why would I tell you? The only reason I am here is coz Phil made me!"

"It's called respect April maybe one day you will learn some." Punk couldn't believe what she was saying, it was also a lot like she had took a line straight from his book, did he sound as stupid as she did saying it.

"Look Eva, we came here tonight because your daughter is 17 weeks pregnant with your grandchild and we thought you might want to be involved in the child's life." Punk reasoned trying to calm the situation.

Eva laughed "I've seen the way you spoke to my daughter on live television and you have the ordacity to stand there giving me a speech? My daughter threw away her chance at a real career to become a 'professional wrestler' and now she is throwing that away to." She paused to look at AJ who had tears rolling down her cheeks. "as for you Mr. brooks, when you get bored of my daughter and her child, she's just going to be another pram face, people like you do not put others before themselves and do you seriously think April could handle a child on her own?" they both remained silent. "I will guarantee you, it will get too much for her and she will end up back here and that baby of yours will be my responsibility. So do not get shirty with me you have no right."

After a period of silence the only sound being AJ's sobs there was a beep of a horn. "That will be Elaine, I will call you April, see your selves out!" and with that she left.

**Back at the hotel**

"April?" Phil knocked on the bathroom door again. "Come out please so we can talk."

"What's the point? She is right; I can't be a mom on my own our child will be fucked up! Our child will be just like us."

"No AJ it won't because you and I are going to make sure of it. Our baby will be the most loved child ever because we will give it everything we don't have."

"And how do you propose we do that Phil? Me in the week and you at weekends? I should have just had the abortion, bringing a baby into our fucked up world should be illegal."

"AJ come out before I break down the door!" Phil demanded. There was no way she wasn't going to talk about his baby that way.

"No" she sobbed.

"Don't test me April because I will do it." He heard the door unlock as she opened it, black streaks covering her face. "Did I want to be a dad? No! Am I happy to be a dad? Yes! I am going to be there for you every step of the way; I think we should start travelling together." He hadn't planned on the way this was going but it was worth a shot.

"Why? So you can keep an eye on me and make sure I don't do anything stupid?"

"No, so we can get to know each other properly, I'm willing to see where this goes if you are?" he tested.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to try being an us, a couple for the sake of our child. Under one condition, if it doesn't work out we go back to being friends and be there 100% for our baby?" Punk's heart was racing.

"Okay" she nodded weakly, unsure what she had just agreed to. On hearing her agreement punk leaned forward and captured her lips with his. It was a short kiss but although neither would admit it feeling were awoken they hadn't even known where there.

"Come on let's get some sleep! Tomorrow we find out if we get a son or a daughter!" he smiled to her genuinely.

"What do you want?" AJ asked.

"As long as it's healthy, I don't mind."

"Me either" as he turned to leave she stopped him. "Punk will you stay with me?" his eyes widened. "We don't have to do anything; I just want someone to hold me?"

He took her hand a guided her towards the bed, they got under the covers and he did exactly as she had asked and held her. They both drifted off into the most peaceful sleep they had had in a long time.

**Punk/lee action! Too early? Last chance for sex of baby **** also tried to make it a little longer this time and i know it's only a few hundred words but hopefully next time will hit 2000 words! **

**As always review! Thank you for reading!**

**Much love (mwah)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys sorry haven't updated but haven't had laptop since Saturday as it has been in for repair. **

**Massive, massive thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! So lovely to have such lovely feedback.**

**Anyway onto the story, this chapter will probably be rather short as just want to get something out there for you guys. I promise to update properly before the weekend is over, much love!**

_**A baby makes 3**_

**Chapter 6**

**Friday afternoon**

They had been to breakfast together, there first real date and she wasn't sure whether her hormones where running wild or what but AJ felt like she was floating on cloud nine. They were making their way to the gynaecology clinic to finally find out the sex of their baby.

"I really can't wait, it feels like it been forever since we found out. So what do you think? Boy or girl?" AJ asked.

"I'm really not fussed; a boy would be cool though." He replied with a smile "how about you?"

"Kind of thinking boy but we will know either way soon." She clapped her hands with excitement.

They arrived at the clinic and made their way inside. It was a nice place looked very clinical, everything was white and looked very clean. AJ made her way over to the reception desk "hi my name is April Mendez I have an appointment?"

"Good afternoon Miss Mendez, if you take a seat, a sonographer will be along shortly to do your height and weight, then the ultrasound before you see the gynaecologist, okay?" a pretty blond explained.

"Thank you" AJ acknowledged before taking a seat next to punk in the waiting area. They sat in a comfortable silence, Punks fingers intertwined with hers, his thumb stroking hers.

"April Mendez?" a mature brunette with a friendly face shouted from the door. They stood up and made their way over. The lady ushered them inside and asked April to step on the scales to get weighed and measured.

"okay so you have gained a nice amount of weight and your still within a healthy BMI, if you lay on the couch for me, shimmy your pants down a little and lift your top we will do an ultrasound." The lady, who they had been informed was named Lillian said.

"Can you tell us the sex today?" AJ asked whilst lifting her top.

"I will have a look, as long as baby plays ball it shouldn't be any trouble, did you want me to look for babies' gender before I do my checks?" she asked.

"Yes please" AJ smiled, "I don't think I can wait any longer I feel like a kid at Christmas" they all laughed at her enthusiasm.

As Lillian placed the gel on AJ's stomach she laughed at the cold contact, "okay" Lillian placed the scanner on her lower abdomen, "lets have a look for the bits and see what we find" after a little moving and pushing she found what she was looking for "there we go, I am 95% sure, I'm not legally allowed to say 100% by the way, that your little one is a girl."

"Oh my god! Were having a girl." AJ squealed.

"Well its official, two women running my life. I'm screwed!" punk stated.

"Please don't swear in front of our child!" AJ scalded.

Lillian laughed at the couples interaction, "okay so now I need to do a few routine checks, we check the babies length, head circumference and heart" she began moving around the scanner around and clicking buttons and that's when they saw it, her face fall.

"What is it?" punk asked with concern.

"I'm going to go fetch the gynaecologist, I won't be a moment." She returned moments later accompanied by an older gentleman AJ assumed to be Dr Stewart, he took the scanner and began the press bringing up the same image Lillian had previously.

"Please tell us what's happening, what's wrong with our baby?" AJ asked tears in her eyes, punks hand holding tightly onto hers.

"Do you want to get yourself sorted Miss Mendez and come straight through to my room and we will talk about this there?"

"Is it the fall she had? Has it affected the baby?" punk asked panicking slightly. "Just tell us!" he pleaded.

"Your baby has what we call large VSD, which stands for Ventricular Septal Defect, please let's talk about this next door."

"What does that even mean?" Punk asked, AJ just cried.

"There is a large hole in your babies heart I'm very sorry." The doctor gave them a minute for it to sink in, "if you decide to proceed with the pregnancy the baby will require heart surgery within the first 3 months of its life."

"Her, it's her and what do you mean if?" AJ finally spoke.

"termination is offered as some people struggle to come to terms with things like this, also I have to inform you the operation itself is a very expensive procedure on its own let alone the extra care you would need throughout the pregnancy, the early induction and the need for a paediatric cardiologist to attend the birth."

"That's our daughter, so I don't care how much it costs, she will live. Is there another gynaecologist here?" punk asked. "I'm not comfortable with my girlfriend being looked after someone that clearly suggested murdering my daughter."

"Termination isn't murder Mr Brooks." He turned to AJ, "the decision belongs to you Miss Mendez?"

"Its ending the life of a child that's murder in my eyes, AJ look at me" AJ faced him tears streaming down her cheeks, "this is our daughter here April she is going to be one tough little lady, I promise you that. We have plenty of money between us so we don't need to worry about all these extra costs and I am here, with you one hundred percent, every step on the way, I promise. Please, I am physically begging you, give our daughter a chance." He pleaded tears now streaming down his cheeks.

Okay first off I am really sorry for doing this to them, but I didn't think it would be as fun the read if it was all happy ever after.

**Next chapter will be up hopefully before the weekend is over, sorry it is short!**

**Review as usual.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really hope the direction I am taking with this story is okay. Yes, I could have quite easily of had them all living happily ever after but life isn't like that. I am also researching things that I put in the story to make them as accurate as possible.**

**I really hope everyone is still reading this story, the response I got from chapter 5 was un real and inspires me to write more but I also know that a lot of people like happy stories, this one will contain happiness but like life itself, will also contain sadness, fear and uncertainty!**

**On with the story, we are picking up where we left off so still at the gynaecologist.**

_**A baby makes 3**_

**Chapter 7**

"What are her chances?" AJ asked, Phil was sobbing at this point, the look in AJ's eyes was blank and he couldn't even begin to comprehend what she was thinking. She hadn't really said anything and there was very little emotion in her eyes.

"As I said I would much rather discuss this in my office." Dr Stewart stated, "Please come through and I will explain everything."

They made their way through to his office and he motioned for them to take a seat at the other side of his desk. He offered them a drink before sitting down himself "As I have said your child's sonogram shows that the baby is suffering from VSD. From my initial measurements I can determine it is a severe form and I can almost guarantee the child will require open heart surgery in the first three months of life, I cannot even guarantee you will carry full term or that the child will survive labour. I am offering termination because legally I am obliged to. I am in no way trying to sway your partners decision Mr Brooks, I am simply supplying you with the facts available, and I'm simply doing my job." Punk was very emotional as the doctor pushed a box of tissues towards him; AJ's face was still blank. If Punk didn't know any better he would think she wasn't even listening. "If termination is the way to go you would be booked in within the next 7 days and labour would be induced. I must stress that if Miss Mendez chooses termination; there may be trouble with conceiving in the future." He looked to them "if you decide to go ahead with the pregnancy, you would require checkups fortnightly and will almost always include a sonogram to check the heart, depending on how the baby progresses you would either be induced or giving a caesarean at no later than 37 weeks. I would however recommend attending clinic once a week to listen to babies heart beat and also taking an early maternity leave. Stress in the mother affects the child."

"What caused this?" Punk asked. "She had a fall about two weeks ago, was it that?"

"Things like this are present from conception, it is often a generic defect, and even if neither parent has it they can still be carriers." The doctor replied.

"What are her chances?" AJ spoke for the first time in what felt like forever for Punk.

"Of surviving birth around 60 - 70%"the doctor replied, punk looked hopeful, 70% was good.

"And of surviving the operation?" AJ asked.

"Depending on which doctor you use, anywhere between 30 and 50%" he replied honestly.

Punk didn't like the sound of that; his daughter had only a 1 in 2 chance of surviving an operation she would need to survive. He was thinking about it and he could see AJ was too. The thought going through his head was three months with his daughter was still better than none at all.

"Then we get the best damn paediatrician in the country, because if my daughter has even the slightest chance of survival I'm giving it to her. I wouldn't give up on her in later life no matter what she did, so why would I give up on her now? I should have miscarried after the fall but I didn't, she clung on, she's a fighter, a survivor." AJ finally showed a face full of steely determination and lovingly stroked her baby bump. "You want to continue being my gynaecologist?" he nodded, "then I suggest you turn into doctor positivity and get to finding the best baby heart doctor there is. I don't know how I know, call its mothers intuition but my baby is going to live and she is going to be the most beautiful, most loved little girl ever. And we," she looked to Punk "well we are going to be the luckiest parent in the world, our girls a fighter Phil I feel it, so were going to fight for her."

He would never admit it but right now he was a full on emotional wreck, he was still crying only this time his sobs full of happiness and hope. She was giving their daughter a chance, he couldn't control himself he leaned forward and grabbed the back of her head smashing his lips onto hers, each tasting salty tears, both full of hope.

They spoke with the doctor for a little while and he promised them he would find the best doctor available to support their baby once she was born. They were in the car making their way back to the hotel. "Hey, stop at the shopping mall?" Phil began to grumble, he hated following girls round while they shopped. "I want to get something for the baby." Now that he could live with.

They arrived a beautiful but expensive looking baby boutique called Vanilla and went inside. AJ was browsing through the items available and a shop assistant came over. "Can I help at all?" she asked.

"I am looking for a few bits to put in my hospital bag, our baby is going to come a little early so what size should I get?" AJ asked, Punk smiled at her.

"Well tiny baby would probably be okay, but maybe get a couple of prem bits just in case?" the shop assistant replied.

"Prem?" AJ asked confused.

"Sorry, premature, for babies under 5lb." The assistant explained, "Do you know what you are having or is it unisex?" the assistant went onto ask.

"A girl, we just found out actually, you're the first person we have told." AJ laughed a little and the assistant joined in. Punk looked on, there was a feeling deep inside him and he was fighting not to let it out to soon. The love he was feeling for both her and their daughter was more intense than anything he had ever felt in his life. "Another question, what do we actually need?"

"For the bag? Depends how long you're staying? You said the baby would be arriving early? I don't mean to pry..."

"She has a hole in her heart so the latest she is coming is 37 weeks." AJ informed her.

"Oh I am sorry..." the woman began, a sympathetic look coming over her face.

AJ cut her off, "oh, don't be sorry, she going to be just fine, so what do I need?"

The assistant admired her determination and bravery, "well I would guess four baby grows, two outfits, a couple of hats, 5 pairs scratch mitts, some bibs and a couple of cardigans. That should keep you for at least two to three days and I'm sure dad can pop out if you need anything else."

"Then lead the way." AJ and the assistant looked through all the girls clothes and Punk had to admit some of it was so cute, after about 20 minutes, AJ had an arm full of stuff and looked very pleased with herself, "did you want to pick anything?" she asked.

"Just one thing they have been staring at me since I got here" he said pointing to a pair of pink converse. "Can we have those in the smallest size?" he asked.

"0-6 months is the smallest I have so they might not fit straight away, is that okay?" he nodded so she started to ring everything up. "Okay so total is two thousand nine hundred and twelve dollars, is that cash or payment plan?"

"Seriously AJ! Were spending nearly three thousand dollars on some clothes? For a baby to probably puke on?" he wasn't tight but as he noticed the $320 price tag on the blanket bundle she had purchased he almost fainted. She went to reach for her purse when he stopped her. "I'll get them." He gave the assistant his card. She looked at him "anything for my princess!" she laughed at him being such a sap. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked, looking towards the shop assistant.

"Sure."

"What else do we need? Other than clothes I mean, for the hospital bag?"

The woman smiled to him "bottles, milk, a dummy, a steriliser, nappies, wipes, nappy bags and baby bath, should see you fine. Oh and a towel and blankets but your wife already brought those." They didn't bother to explain they weren't married, just took a mental note of everything she said.

He put the items in the trunk of the rental and they made their way to the hotel. "I've been thinking and obviously we should pick her first name together but as a middle name how about Tilly? It was my Grans name and also it means fighter, so I think it's appropriate." AJ asked.

"Tilly? I like it, how about we both come up with a list of girl's names we like?" Punk offered.

"Sounds good to me, do you like Bridget?"

"No way, I am using the power of veto for that one!" he almost looked disgusted. "What about Delilah?" he asked.

"No, she isn't a Delilah" AJ said, still stroking her swollen abdomen.

"So she's not a Delilah, but she could be a Bridget?" he laughed.

"It was just a suggestion! Bridget Tilly Brooks. Let's do a list each and talk about it next weekend?" she reasoned.

By adding his surname she had just made him the happiest man in the world, but there was something he needed to ask "okay, listen April what are we telling people?" he asked.

She knew what he meant "the truth." Just as she spoke his phone began ringing and the word MOTHER flashed across the screen. "Answer it."

He groaned but pulled over anyone, they had only had one conversation since him and AJ had been for dinner and that had been awkward he answered the phone just before it would have gone to voicemail;

"Hi mom"

"Phil? I didn't know if you would answer, how are you? How's April?"

"Were okay, listen mom we have just been for a baby scan."

"And boy or girl?"

"A girl, but mom listen. The baby has a heart problem, she's going to need surgery within the first three months of life, we need support right now and I also need somewhere for April to live until I can sort something out."

"Say no more, she can stay here! I will look after them both Phillip, there's no need for you to worry."

"No mom, look I don't want her around him, I don't want him anywhere near my daughter either."

"Your father has checked into a rehab clinic sweetheart, he will be there a minimum of 3 months, April's safe with me."

"Well I will speak to her and then I will call you later."

"Okay and son, everything will be okay, I love you."

"I love you too mom."

He hung up and was met by the angry face of AJ, "what was that all about?"

"Well I need someone to look after you whilst I'm at work, actually we should probably get a house here and get her to come stay with you, that way your closer to the gynaecologist."

"Do I get a say in this?" she asked.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for you and the baby! So no! I will also deliver the letter to Vince personally to make sure he gets It." he said genuinely.

"What letter?"

"The one I am going to sit and watch you write informing him of your decision to take early maternity leave due to health complications." He said as if it were obvious.

"Okay!" she agreed she was going to do whatever was best for her baby. "So hotel, dinner, bed and tomorrow we house hunt!" she said excitedly.

**Also not overly long but wanted to make it up to you all for not posting for the best part of a week! Next chapter they go house hunting!**

**Any ideas on baby names? I'm think - - Tilly Brooks! So help me fill in the gaps please! Also this is the longest chapter I have written so far so reviews would be graciously accepted!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not having much interest in this story anymore, but I'm not bothered because I like it and even though I am writing it I don't actually know what is going to happen so I'm intrigued to find out what happens.**

**Next couple of chapters will be about the next couple of weeks but after that going to do a time jump and move onto further into the pregnancy.**

**Thank you to my regular reviewers and guests your comments mean a lot to me and already fell in love with one of the names I have been given.**

_**A baby makes 3**_

**Chapter 8**

**That night at the hotel**

"I spoke to Paul and he said to put it in an email addressed to him." Punk told her as he returned from the shop. AJ had told him she was craving poppadoms and ice cream and as weird and disgusting as it sounded he wasn't about to upset a pregnant woman.

"I already have something drafted up, what do you think?" she asked handing him the printed email, it read;

To:

From:

Cc:

Date: 14/10/2012

Subject: request for early maternity leave.

Paul,

As requested I am sending this email outlining the details of my request for early maternity leave. I would very much appreciate to be granted maternity leave effective immediately.

The reasoning behind my request is on the recommendation of my Doctor. I have attached a medical certificate with this email this states I will be unfit for work for ten weeks this covers me until the start of my maternity leave.

I hope this email finds you well.

April Mendez

"So?" she asked.

"That should be fine, the HR department doesn't need to know the ins and outs of our life, I told Paul on the phone anyway and he said it's not a problem, you will get 10 weeks sick pay and then 6 weeks full pay from 29-35 weeks. After 35 weeks company maternity pay but apparently it's quite a good rate." He explained.

"okay, I just feel lazy, most pregnant woman work up to like 38 weeks and I'm ducking out at half that, oooowwwwwhhhhhhh" she grabbed her abdomen.

"April, oh my god, I'm calling Doctor Stewart just hold on!" Phil said beginning to panic.

"no Phil, it's the baby she's kicking, oh it feels so weird, come feel." she motioned for him to join her and he put his hand on her belly "come on baby, kick for daddy."

"She's not going to do it ooowww." A big smile broke out over his face. "That is awesome." He gave her a small kiss "listen I'm going to go call my mom, why don't you start getting ready for bed? Big day tomorrow." He kissed her once more before going outside a dialling his mothers number.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Oh good evening Phillip, did you speak to April?"

"Yeah about that, I am going to get her a house out here, since it's close to her gynaecologist."

"Oh, okay." His mother said clearly trying not to sound disappointed.

"But, I want you to come out here and stay with her, if that okay?"

"Well that's fine, however if I'm honest Selene is going through some stuff at the minute and she is back living with me, so..."

"Bring her with you AJ and Selene get on quite well together."

"Okay when are you getting the house?"

"tomorrow hopefully, I have to fly out for Raw tomorrow evening AJ will probably come with me and we will come back here Thursday next week, so if you could fly over on Monday and then any movers or decorators you can supervise?"

"Sounds wonderful see you next week honey, I love you!"

"You too mom." Punk hung up with a smile, the four women in his life were all going to be living in the same house, that was going to be interesting to say the least.

He went down the corridor to a vending machine a selected two cans of Pepsi and a tube of Pringles before making him way back to the room, as he entered he saw AJ had fallen asleep already, so he flicked through the T.V and found an old film to watch.

The following morning AJ woke and smiled as she saw Phil laying beside her, all be it fully clothed and on top of the covers. She made her way to the bathroom as quietly as possible before undressing and turning on the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror, her body had changed so much over the last couple of weeks and just as she was about to turn back to the shower, in he walked.

"Oh god, AJ I am so sorry." He said trying not to look.

Although blushing AJ wasn't that bothered he had seen her. "Hey it's no big deal nothing you haven't seen before right?" she laughed at him covering his eyes. "You can look you know!"

"I can't, if I look then I will want to touch and oh god are you covered up yet?" he was also trying to hide the growth between his legs since he had mentioned touching her.

"Is that such a bad thing?" she asked. With that he uncovered his eyes, by giving him the go ahead she had suddenly turned into a red flag and he the bull. He moved towards her with purpose, holding her head in place as he leaned down to kiss her. Her mouth opened allowing him to invade with his tongue, pulling apart only to pull his shirt over his head. He made quick work of his pants before moving them both to the shower.

(Unfortunately this story is not rated M so I have to be careful what I can and cannot say.)

"Make love to me Phil!" she pleaded as she looked him square in the eye. Phil lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist before doing exactly as she had asked.

A while later and they were dressed and ready to go house hunting, both with matching grins plastered on their faces. Phil chuckled to himself, "what's so funny?" AJ asked.

"If anyone would have told me this would be happening I would have probably laughed in their faces, but in all honesty, you and our daughter are changing me. I wake up happy and I go to sleep happy and gosh this is going to sound so sappy but thank you, thank you for everything, you honestly have no idea how much this all means to me."

She could see by the look in his eyes he was being sincere, "when I found out I was pregnant I was so scared. Not about having a baby or even looking after it, I was just scared of being on my own. I had like the most dysfunctional family ever growing up and I didn't want that for my kid. Even if you had only decided to see her at weekends or whatever I wouldn't have minded because at least its stability. I just want the best for her I want her to say when she is all grown up, that her parents are the best ever. I know that probably sounds pathetic but I want her to have everything I didn't."

He wasn't ready to admit it out loud but the words she had just shared with him had cemented his feeling for her. He loved her, "I am with you every step of the way, come here." He motioned her over and then pulled out his Smartphone, he held it up and they both grinned as he snapped a shot.

"What's that all about?" she asked confused.

"Go on twitter." He told her. She did as he had said and there in black and white 'cmpunk: just about to go house hunting with wweajlee! #family.' There was also a picture link and when she opened it she saw the picture they had just taken. She flung her arms around him, giving him a huge hug, he had just gone public about their relationship and she couldn't be happier.

"Not that I am not melting in a little puddle right now but I have a feeling, Paul and Vince are not going to be too happy about that." She suggested.

"Right now, I couldn't care less." He gave her a small peck on the lips, come on lets house hunt."

They met an estate agent at the first property he had suggested. "Mr Brooks, Miss Mendez." He said shaking both of their hands. "My name is Mark Foster, so as you can see this is the first property we have available for immediate sale; just remind me of your requirements so I can check where else to look."

"Must have a lounge, kitchen, dining room and a big enough garden. An extra room for a play room/office would also be an advantage and a utility room with downstairs toilet. We need two bathrooms, its okay if one is just an en suite and a minimum of four bedrooms preferably five. Also a private driveway is essential." The estate agent nodded.

"Why so many rooms? Are you going to be doing the cleaning?" she probed.

"Well my mom and Selene are coming to stay with you for as long as you need, the nursery and the master bedroom." He explained.

"So who is the extra room for? You?" she was hoping not.

"Well I assumed we would be sharing but I can stay in the spare room if you want ... "

"No!" she said a little too loudly, "I mean, no we need a spare encase we have a guest right?"

They had a look at the first house and it needed a little too much work to be right for their tastes and had hardly any garden space so they asked Mark to take them to a second property.

Driving up the secluded driveway, she seriously hoped the house was nice as this was the perfect neighbourhood for her. As they approached the house she loved it. "Okay so this is a modern property, it comprises of five bedrooms, two bathrooms and an ensuite in the master bedroom, large lounge and very large kitchen/dinner and an additional room downstairs currently used as an office. There is also an out building at the bottom of the garden, the current owner used it to house a hot tub and bbq area and the back room was used as a gym so it's basically cushioned floor and mirrors." They both had massive grins on their faces.

"How much?" Punk asked almost certain they would be making an offer.

"This house is currently advertised at eight hundred thousand dollars but between you and me the owner is looking for a quick sale."

"Wow that's a lot of money." AJ said disappointed. "Shall we look round anyway?"

They looked around and AJ loved it, so did Punk this house was perfect for them "tell the owner I will offer £750,000 on the understanding we can move in on Monday." AJ was shocked he was willing to spend so much money on a house for her.

"One moment sir, I will get on the phone right away." Mark wasn't even gone five minutes before he returned. "Your offer has been accepted and my boss is going to open tomorrow morning especially so you can sign all the necessary paperwork and get your keys."

"Can we make it as early as possible tomorrow? We are flying to LA for work on Monday morning, so would like as much time here as possible." Punk asked.

"How does 9.30 suit you?" Mark asked.

"Well our office it is then, see you tomorrow and congratulations on your new home." He shook both of their hands again as they made their way to their respective cars. Phil called his mother immediately;

"Hey mom, so we got a house, can you fly over tomorrow or is that to short notice?"

"No that's fine; Selene and I will begin packing."

"Okay well I will book you a flight as soon as we get back to the hotel, Mom can you start the ball rolling to sell my house in Chicago?"

"I'm on it!"

"Okay and mom thanks."

"No thank you son, say hi to April for me?"

"I will, I'll call you later with all the details."

"Okay, good bye son."

He hung up and turned to AJ, "mom said hi, I told you she will be all over you like a bad rash!"

"Hey at least she cares I haven't heard from my mom once since the other night."

"Your mom will come round baby."

AJ smiled at the pet name, "I don't actually think I care, I have all the family I need right here."

**Leaving it there I think guys; I will do another chapter in next couple of days. I had fallen in love with a name I had been given until I was given another one I love too! Going to pick my favourite 3 names in maybe 3 chapters time and we will vote on them? It's so hard! Have another chapter typed up but my internet isn't working so having to go to my friends to post, I will try for Wednesday though! **

**As always review follow etc! Lots of love (mwah)**


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised it is Wednesday and here I am! Need a beater if anyone is interested? Feel like my story is full of mistakes.**

**Thank you to my regular reviewers; I love it that you love my story! I am thinking of doing something special for my 100****th**** reviewer? I can't believe I am even getting anywhere near it but I am and that is absolutely amazing.**

**To the guest reviewer, lovinit – I am pleased you like the story, however your comment was a little out of order and in future I would appreciate it if you kept opinions like that to yourself. I am all for opinions and also suggestion, but saying 'oooh and make the baby die how dramatic would that be, love to see how they would deal with that one. especially when AJ is so sure it will be okay, what a shocker - Miss lee you baby is dead I am sorry' Forgive me if I have over reacted I just find it a little odd and wrong to wish a baby, (even if fictional) dead.**

**So on with the story, we are going to pick up where we left off, well the next day anyway. I have to be honest it is annoying me slightly that WWE aren't utilising the PUNK/LEE pairing, they could be amazing together, the new HHH/STEPH! Come on WWE pull your finger out and give us what we want.**

_**A baby makes 3**_

**Chapter 9**

**Sunday afternoon **

After signing the papers to get the house keys and after some nagging from AJ they had decided to go shopping. AJ had been very surprised at the realtor office when he had put the house in both of their names.

They were in a large furniture shop and had so far picked out a mahogany dining table and six chairs, a very large purple and black sofa and snuggle chair, a super king size bed, two double beds, a home entertainment system, a coffee table and several bed side cabinets. They were at the checkout and Phil pulled out his card to pay, "would you like to pay the express charge for next day delivery?" the assistant asked.

"Yes please." AJ nodded pushing Punk out of the way slightly as she pulled her card out.

"AJ, I don't mind paying?"

"Well I do! I'm paying at that's that!" she gave him a look that told him she wasn't backing down anytime soon.

After getting something to eat, AJ had said the baby was starving, they went to another store. AJ insisted on paying again, this time for; a 60inch T.V, home cinema system, lots of bedding, towels, pots and pans, plates and cutlery. A few lamps and lampshades and any other decor items she saw and liked. "Just curtains now Punky!"

"I will get someone to come and fit blinds first if you want?" he offered.

"Okay, oh god look at the time." She said looking at her watch. "We need to be at the airport in less than 30 minutes and it's at least a 15 minute drive."

They got in his car and quickly drove to the airport making it to the arrivals lounge with just seconds to spare. "There they are!" AJ pointed through a sea of people after seeing Punks mom and sister coming through the gate, that's when he stilled and AJ felt him stiffen beside her.

As Punk looked on nothing could prepare him for what he saw, she had been beaten up, pretty bad as well from what he could see. "Selene, what the hell happened?" he asked as he approached her inspecting her badly bruised face.

"Oh you know just clumsy old me, seriously don't worry about it." Selene fake smiled.

"It was him wasn't it?" Phil said angrily. "Why didn't you fucking tell me? I would have been back in a shot." he looked at him mom disappointed.

"With the baby and everything you had going on here we didn't want to upset you, he's out of our life now Phil. I promise you." His Mom looked guilty, "I was going to explain everything when we got here."

"Well? I'm listening." Phil exclaimed angrily.

"Not here," he felt AJ pull for his hand so he took it. "There is a small cafe right around the corner, let's go get a drink and maybe a cake" punk looked at her; cake was the last thing on his mind. She pointed to her swollen abdomen, "We can talk there, in private."

They arrived at the cafe and AJ was the only one to actually order a cake, "so?" Phil asked. He wasn't angry with his sister or even his Mom but he was almost psycho angry at the man who had done this to his sister.

"When you left last week, he was pissed, like beyond pissed. He said the things you had said where wrong and I disagreed. So he said I was a spoilt little brat that had hid behind my brother for too long." Selene began.

"I tried to calm him down, but when he started bad mouthing you both, I stood up to him. Like really stood up to him, you would have been proud of me Phil, nobody insults my kid's, father or not." he smiled affectionately at his mother. "Anyway he shoved me to the ground and Selene she..."

"Flew for him!" Selene added.

"Something like that, anyway she was no match for him, but by the time, I had got him off her the damage had been done. He is in rehab awaiting sentencing, his attorney thinks he will get anywhere between two and five years in the county jail."

"Good! Let him rot where he belongs!" he looked at Selene "what did the doctors say?"

"Broken nose and lost a tooth the rest is just cuts and bruises. I need surgery to reset my nose once the swelling goes down." She smiled at him "I'm fine Phil honestly, and that scumbag is going to get what's coming to him! It was almost worth it! Plus the pain killers the doc gave me awesome." Phil stood and embraced his sister.

"Both of you are better off without him, April, the baby and I; we are all the family you need." Phil assured them.

"How is the baby? I have been worried sick all weekend." his Mom asked, face full of concern.

"She has large VSD, which is a Ventrical, Septal Defect. It a large hole in the heart basically, she will need extra help when she is born and I need regular checkups. She will also need heart surgery in her first 3 months but we have the best team in the country ready for her so she is going to be fine!" AJ filled her in.

"With you two as parents, I don't doubt it." With that Anna reached out and squeezed Aprils hand, "I am very glad my son met you April, it is a privilege to have you as part of our family." AJ at this point had a small tear forming in her eye. "You and this little girl are the best thing that has ever happened to him."

"Still here you know?" Punk interrupted.

"Anyway where's this house?" Selene asked.

They arrived at the house about twenty minutes later and they both commented on house lovely it was as they drove up the driveway. "Explore by all means!" Phil said as they entered the house, "mom, you and Selene need to go up the stairs and off to the right for you rooms." they followed AJ as she gave then a grand tour. "I'll get the bags then!" he shouted after them realising he was left alone in the hall.

After he had brought in their bags he sat sown on one of the bean bags they had brought to use until the sofa arrived on Wednesday and pulled out his phone. He logged in to Twitter and sent out a couple of tweets;

'CMPunk: now residing on the Jersey Shore but don't worry Chicago, you will always be my first love '

'CMPunk; also for everyone that has asked, think pink #daddysprincess! WWEAJLee.'

They returned to the hotel at about six pm as the beds weren't being delivered until the following day. "So, what time are you guys leaving in the morning?" Selene asked as they waited for dinner in the hotel restaurant.

"9.46 am" AJ replied in an automated voice, causing them all to chuckle lightly.

"And what is being delivered tomorrow?" his mother asked.

"Beds, dining table and chairs, all the small items and the fridge." AJ answered.

"Dishwasher, cooker and TV on Tuesday, sofa and the washer and tumble dryer on Wednesday." Punk finished.

"What do you mean by small items?" Selene asked.

"Toaster, kettle, bedding, lamps, towels, cutlery and crockery, 3 dressing tables and chairs" the women eyed him sceptically, "thank AJ!" was his reply. "Some bedside cabinets and an ottoman, I found at an antique store."

"Wow that's a lot!" Selene grumbled.

"Oh there's tons more but we will be back by the time it's delivered, Punks friend is flying out tomorrow to help you guys anyway." AJ told them.

"Please not Colt?" Selene interjected.

"And why not Colt?" Punk asked.

"Erm because I look like shit!" was Selene's reply.

"Ready to admit you're crushing on him yet?" Punk probed, causing Selene to turn crimson, truth be told she had been crushing on him for years.

"Leave her alone!" AJ scalded smacking the back of his head.

"it is Scott Selene, but don't worry I haven't said anything and as for how you look, he will be too pissed off to care when he finds out what John did to you!" it didn't go unnoticed how his mother flinched at her son using his father's Christian name.

"How did you get on with my house Mom?"

"my friend Julie is going to sell it for you, he works at that estate agents I told you about, she had valued it at three hundred and fifty thousand dollars, is that okay?"

"That's fine, I didn't expect to get that much for it though?" he questioned.

"She thinks she will get a higher property value because she is listing it as CMPunks house!"

"Oh ok." He laughed a little.

The following morning AJ and Punk boarded their flight for LA; they had quite a lot of media attention to deal with at the airport, which wasn't a shock after the tweets Punk had sent out the day before. They boarded the flight and just before they were due to land they were approached by a stewardess, "excuse me?" she asked getting their attention, "look, I am not supposed to ask, in fact I could lose my job just for doing so but, can I get your autographs for my daughter? She is a massive fan and if she found out I was on your flight and didn't even ask, she would probably put herself up for adoption" the airline lady joked.

"Of course" AJ said. "Do you have a crazy chick's shirt in your hand luggage?" she turned asking Punk.

"As always" he replied, handing it to her. AJ pulled a pink marker out of her bag and also a green one for Punk.

"What's your daughter name?"AJ asked.

"Morgan"

They both signed the shirt Punk the front and AJ the back. "There you go!" AJ said handing it to her.

"Oh gosh, this is too much, I thought you would sign a napkin or something," she laughed, "I am very grateful." She smiled a genuine smile, "you have just made my daughters day and she doesn't even know it yet."

"What is she doing tonight?" Punk asked. "Because I am very happy at this moment in time and I just so happen to have two tickets to Raw tonight, so..."

"Oh that's very kind of you but, well she's in the hospital, she has a heart condition and she is just awaiting her second surgery" both of their faces dropped.

"Second?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, sorry I shouldn't be boring you with this!" she moved to turn away.

"Please tell us?" AJ said grabbing her hand lightly to stop her.

"well the first surgery she had at eleven weeks old but it wasn't very successful, she needed further surgery but it was all my insurance would cover until she was five." the air hostess looked at their distraught faces, "look I have said too much, thank you so much for this" she held up the t-shirt and made her leave.

The rest of the flight was spent in silence, that woman was in a similar predicament to them, "I need to talk to her" AJ announced as they began departing the aircraft." They waited to be the last people off the plane.

"Excuse me Miss, I didn't catch your name, would it be possible for us to steal a few minutes of your time?" Punk asked as politely as possible.

"Of course and its Emily, my name is Emily."

"Please don't think we are prying but you said your daughter had a heart condition..." Punk probed.

"Yes, but I didn't say it for her to get special treatment, I shouldn't have said anything, did it look like I was hinting because I really wasn't, I just..."

"listen Emily, we know you weren't asking for anything, our daughter," AJ held her swollen belly, "she has large VSD and we were trying to prepare ourselves, we were just wondering if Morgan's case was similar."

"Morgan was born with VSD, as I said she had an operation at eleven weeks of age to repair the hole, she also needed a valve replacement but my insurance doesn't cover that until she is five, in three weeks time but she is quite ill right now so they took her in last week."

"I'm not being funny, but why are you..." Punk began.

"Here?" she finished and he nodded, "because my insurance doesn't pay out unless I am actively working, so her Gran sits with her while I am at work. They are quite good here though I only work 3 days a week and do short flights only."

"Could we meet her?" AJ asked.

"Are you serious? She would love that." Emily smiled "here's my number give me a call in the morning and we will organise something. It was seriously lovely to meet you."

"The pleasure is all ours, I'm Phil by the way and this is April."

"I better get back to work but I look forward to hearing from you."

They made their way to the arena, "can you believe we met her? It must be like fate or something."

"Look April, are you sure you want to meet this kid? What if not knowing is better?"

"If nothing else meeting this little girl will make her day, I want to be ready Phil; I want to know what could happen to our daughter! Why don't you?"

"I'm just a little scared okay? People say they fear the unknown; I am different, if I don't know I don't fear it. What if we see this little girl and grow close to her, what if she dies? What if?"

"There's a lot of what ifs there phil. Look I know it isn't easy but I want to meet Morgan, I need to meet Morgan. Plus her Mommy said she got what she was given, we are getting the best. In this country unfortunately money counts and we are lucky enough to have some. Our daughter is going to get the best possible care and she is going to be just fine! I told you shes a fighter." She said bringing his hand to her stomach. Little one kicking as if on cue, causing them both to chuckle lightly.

**I never have a plan for my stories things just happen as they happen! I really had no plan for them to meet a little girl but that's just were my artistic licence took me. Not very keen on this chapter **

**Next chapter they meet Morgan (I got this name from Hi14 x)**

**As usual review please! Name suggestions still being accepted! Xxx**

**Much love (mwah)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay all this is the last chapter I am posting until I make 100 reviews!**

**Spending a lot of time on this story and need to get back to reality for a few days.**

**As always thanks to regular reviewers you know I love ya!**

**A baby makes 3**

**Chapter 10**

Almost the second AJ woke up the next morning she pulled out her phone. "AJ" Punk scalded, "its eight o clock in the morning, at least wait until a little later."

"Sorry, just really eager." AJ smiled.

"Let's get some breakfast downstairs first and then we will call her?" he took the phone from her.

"Okay" she sighed. "Mind if I shower first?"

"Knock yourself out!"

Truth be told Punk wasn't looking forward to meet this poor little girl, five years from now that could quite easily be his daughter. What if he couldn't handle it? It was times like this when he wanted nothing more than to run as fast as his legs would carry him. Just like he had from every real relationship he had ever had. When it got to a point of making a permanent commitment he was out of there in a shit. Only this time was different because it wasn't about him or AJ. This time it was about his daughter. The innocent life he had helped create and he wouldn't run out on her ever, this was the one time he needed to stay and fight. His little girl was going to need him and he was going to be there for her.

After they had showered and got dressed they made their way down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast, "do you mind if we sit with Kaitlyn? I doubt I will see her much for a while." AJ asked sadly.

"Of course not" he replied making his way over to the table Kaitlyn sat at along with Sheamus, Cena and Orton.

"Hey guys." AJ offered.

"Hey, how are you?" Cena asked first.

"I'm good, sad to not be travelling with you guys anymore though." She replied.

"Well we are going to miss you short stuff" Randy added, "we are all still here if you need anything though, we will look after Punk for you too!"

"Thanks" she smiled at him.

"Oh, Sam said if you need any advice or help with anything you should call her." Randy said, passing her a piece of paper with his wife's number on. AJ had met Sam a few times and had found the older lady to be very kind.

"Thank you" she smiled genuinely.

"How is everything?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Things are good right now, we have a house and my mom and sister are going to stay with April so she's not alone. We are going to meet a little girl today that had the same condition as our daughter will have so hopefully we will be better prepared on what to expect." Phil informed them, these people were like family to him.

"Speaking of which can I call her now?" AJ asked impatiently.

"Go ahead!" Punk handed her the phone.

She dialled the number:

"Hello?"

"Hi Emily? Its April we met yesterday?"

"Oh, I didn't actually expect you to call."

"Oh sorry it's okay if you have changed your mind..."

"No, honestly its fine but Morgan took a little turn for the worse last night so she's out right now but you could still come."

"We would love that."

"Okay well she's at Fairfield hospital, ward c6, should we say 12.30?"

"That would be great and Emily, thank you. I know it can't be easy for you and the fact you even shared your story with us was very kind."

"You are more than welcome."

"Erm does Morgan like any other wrestlers? I could try getting her some more merchandise?"

"You really don't have to do that..."

"I want to, honestly."

"okay thank you, she likes John Cena and Randy Orton, oh and the girl with blond and brown hair."

"I'm actually sat with all of them right now, so I think I will manage, see you at 12.30?"

"Defiantly, good bye."

AJ hung up and faced them, "I need stuff from all of you for a little girl. Everything you have available, sign it and bring it to me by 11.00, got it?"

They all nodded, "where are you going?" Phil asked.

"Baby on bladder, need to pee!" as she literally ran for the toilet they all laughed.

At exactly 12.30, AJ and Punk stood outside ward c6 as Emily approached and smiled at the sight in front of her, they stood with arms full of t-shirts, photos, dolls, DVDs and all sorts of other things all autographed. "Wow, she is going to freak when she sees all this stuff" Emily smiled. "Do you want to come through?"

They nodded and followed her; nothing could have prepared them for what they saw when they entered the room, a tiny little girl as beautiful as an angel, covered in wires and tubes far too small for the bed she was laid in. There were quite a few machines measuring various things in the room as well as 2 chairs and a put up bed in the corner. As they looked upon this small girl, AJ felt her eyes water. She hadn't expected the little girl to be so sick. "Why aren't they operating on her straight away? She asked.

"Because heart surgery uses a lot of resources and staff, it costs a lot of money and the medical insurance I have doesn't cover her for this type of thing until she is five. The medical board at the hospital said if I appealed I might be able to get it brought forward but that takes fourteen days and a lot of money I don't have any way so..."

"They can't just leave her like this surely?" Punk asked.

"She is ventilated right now because breathing on her own requires a lot of energy and they don't want to put too much strain on her heart."

"How do you cope with all this?" AJ wondered.

"It comes natural. Protecting your baby is the most natural thing in the world. I have always been a single mother and I am fine with that. I'm not going to lie to you its hard, waking up every day wondering what you might find. I have had a constant battle just for my daughter to live but it is one thousand percent worth it. I get to see the smile on her face and the look in her eye. My life wouldn't be worth living without her so I spend every single day fighting for her and making her life as special as I possibly can."

AJ hugged her at this point, both of their eyes full of tears, "you are so brave." She told her, punk had turned away at this point very emotional from the scene that had just played out in front of him. "I know you totally don't know us at all but if you need anything please ask, we will do anything we can to help. You are an inspiration, your fight and dedication to your daughter is breath taking."

Just then there was a loud noise as various machines started bleeping and nurses began rushing in to the room ushering them out of the way "someone page the on call registrar" a blond haired nurse called.

"Maybe it's best if you wait outside" another told them.

AJ held Emily as they awaited news of her daughter. Minutes past that felt like hours before finally a Doctor came in to see them, "Could I have a word in private Emily?"

"Anything you need to say, you can say in front of them." She whispered clinging to AJ like her life depended on it.

"Morgan has slipped into a coma due to cardiac arrest, there is a lot of pressure on her little heart right now and she is struggling. I am very sorry Emily but I can't guarantee she can last the three weeks, there is funding available you should apply for."

Her eyes widened "Why wasn't I told about this before?" Emily asked annoyed.

"its from a group that works alongside wish upon a star, they provide money for life saving surgeries, the reason you weren't told before is because it is only for patients who without immediate surgery would die."

"So if I don't get this money, she will die?" Emily sobbed.

"I have a slot free on Friday, if Morgan doesn't take that slot, I am almost certain she won't make it, I am very sorry."

"We will get you your money, just book her in." Punk spoke for the first time his voice thick with sadness, "it disgusts me that a little girls life depends on how much money her mother has." He choked, "in my job I visit a lot of sick kids and we are always told not to become emotionally attached, how can I just stand by and watch you put a price on her life?" he wiped tears from his eyes, "my daughter could quite easily end up in this same predicament she has the same condition. But no because I am CM Punk and I have a little bit of money, everything will be done for my daughter?"

"I am very sorry you feel that way, I don't make the rules sir."

"No, happy enough to in force them though! As long as you get you pay check? I mean that's all that matter right?"

"That isn't the case sir, I simply do my job."

"like I said book her in, save her life and you will have the money!" the doctor left the room, "right, here's what we are going to do, I'm going to set up a just giving page and get all the wrestlers to tweet about it, do you know how much you need?" Punk looked towards Emily.

"Four hundred thousand dollars, for surgery, post op care etc." Emily replied feeling hopeful.

"Better get to work then hadn't we, AJ you stay here and I will be back later."

That afternoon

Punk had managed to get himself a slot on a radio show he told of Emily and Morgan's story and also explained how to donate. His tweet;

CMPunk; okay folks I need your help. Today I met a beautiful girl named Morgan who needs life saving heart surgery, please help! Donate! Link on my WWE face book profile. TIA #savealife.

Within two hours the number one trend worldwide was #savealife. He checked the amount raised so far and was incredibly shocked by the number of donations, from celebrities, WWE superstars and also the general public. They had already raised $221,000.

He returned to the hospital, "Hey have you guys seen the total so far?"

They both shook their heads, "haven't left her side" AJ informed him.

"Is it going good?" Emily asked hopefully, knowing this was the only hope for her daughter.

"According to CNN we just hit two fifty." He smiled widely, glad to be helping.

"Wow two hundred and fifty dollars in just a couple of hours, I have a couple of thousand I had saved to take Morgan to Disney land, I could put that in..."

"No Emily, two hundred and fifty thousand dollars" Punk corrected her. At that she flew for him and slung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I'm sorry AJ but I don't think anyone has ever given me such good news." She sobbed happy tears.

"Don't worry about it" AJ giggled, "We will be at the total in no time."

"I will never be able to thank the two of you, if I hadn't spoke to you on the plane, my daughter would be about to die." She took both of their hands in hers, "I promise you your daughter will be fine because god owes you a favour. The kindness you have shown me is above and beyond and you will never know just how grateful I am."

This time Punk embraced her, "we cannot imagine how hard all this has been for you, to stand by her day in day out, though a lot of pain and heartache that makes you more than worthy of our help." Just then his phone began to ring... "Excuse me" he offered leaving to answer his phone;

"Hey Mom is everything okay?"

"Yes fine sweetie, listen me and Selene have just seen you on CNN, does that poor little girl have the same condition as my granddaughter is going to have?" he could tell his moms voice was laced with panic.

"she does Mom but please don't worry too much, as sad as it is our daughter is going the get the best possible care where as Morgan pretty much got the left over's."

"How much are you trying to raise?"

"400k, but I'm thinking if there is more it can go into an account for future medical treatments, I'm not going to be greedy or anything but..."

"Well I have good news and bad news, the good news is you're at three hundred and twelve thousand, the bad news is..." she held her breath thinking how to explain it.

"Go on Mom"

"There are protesters outside the hospital; they want to know what makes Morgan so special, why she is different from the thousands of children that die each year."

"She's different because I can help" his voice suddenly sounding angry, "I couldn't just stand by and watch her die."

"hey you listen to me, you ignore them, I only told you so it wasn't a shock, what you are doing is amazing Phillip and I am so proud of you, now you give that little girl a kiss from me and the rest of America."

"Thanks Mom, listen we might not be back on Thursday, in fact we defiantly won't be back, Emily needs us, she only really has her Mom and she can't be here all the time."

"Don't worry about a thing here, I have it all covered. Please tell April to take good care of my grand child, she needs to eat and drink regularly and get plenty of rest."

"Will do, thanks mom, I love you."

"You too baby."

"Hey great news, we have past three hundred thousand." Phil informed them as he re entered the room, "why don't you two go get something to eat and drink? I will stay right here I promise."

"Thank you, for everything. Listen I know this is completely out of the blue and we barely know each other but, I am having Morgan baptised on Thursday, you know just in case and I was just wondering if... Well..."

"We would love to be there." Phil smiled genuinely.

"actually I was going to ask you both to be her god parents?" when they didn't say anything she continued, "you see I don't really have any friends, haven't had time to make any and well your basically saving her life, so it just seems ..."

"Emily we would be honoured and don't worry I think it's safe to say you have two friends for life." AJ smiled full of tears.

**Leaving it there, remember to keep your name suggestions coming, and review! Need 100 for next chapter! Xx**


End file.
